A Hole, a Slave and a Flute
by AnimeFly
Summary: My first attempt at a story... Yugi steps into the past (well actually trips over a stone into a big massive hole)


AN: Okay, This IS my first fanfic and it IS proberly kinda confusing because Ive got the WHOLE story in my head and so time just happens to go by quickly. Oh yeah, Im REALLY bad at English and stories so dont flame me if its bad. Oh yeah, one more thing, its in Yugis POV.

Yugi: dont you mean 'dont BLAME me'

AnimeFly: No I dont

Yami: Ack!! who let HER write a story!! Ive still havent revived from her coursework!!

Yugi: She shouldnt go any where near a pen

AnimeFly: Why you... Can too!!

Yugi: NOT

AnimeFly: CAN TOO!!

Yami: I propose we get on with the story.

Bakura: I agree

Yugi+Yami: Where'd YOU come from???

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

I woke up and stretched my legs. I turned over to see my alarm clock... oh boy...it was 6:30. I normally wake up at 7:00 but I guess this just isn't my day.

I turned over to see my yami lying on his bed. We got an extra bed so he could stay in bed after I had left for school. I wasnt really surprised at how much he slept, after all Egyptians proberly slept about 18 hrs a day...or hes just lazy.

I giggled and got dressed, no one really stuck to the dress code at our school...much, well Kaiba did, but hes just weird.

Afterwards I went down stairs slowly so I wouldnt wake up Yami, but I wouldn't be surprised if a bulldozer rolled over his face without stiring him. I wonder how Egyptians did it, all that sleep must be bad for the brain...hmm...would explain Yami Bakura.

//Whats up aibou?// It looks like he had woken up early aswell.

/Nothing much, just thinking/

//About what?//

/What was it like in Egypt?/ I asked him hoping to get some answers.

//I don't want to think about it!!// Came a stern reply. I didnt say anything, not wanting to get him cranky in the morning.

I grabbed my bag and left for school. I was still mega early but I didnt want to be the first one there. I decided to go a different way, maybe I would stop off at Anzus house.

Sometimes I just wish I could understand Yami better, Its not as though its my fault that he is the way he is.

After walking for about 5 minutes I looked up and around, Id been thinking to my self too much to know where I was heading. I collapsed to my knees. I was lost. I got up and started heading back in the dirrection that I thought I came from hoping to find somewhere I knew.

No use. I tripped over a stone and fell into a hole. Damn hole.

I hit my back on the bottem. What was such a deep hole doing here anyway? I grabbed a rock but slipped down again. I fell..right onto...a person???

"Im ss..sorry..." I muttered still confused as to where I was and how exactly I had gotten here. It was sunny and the sun was high in the sky, but that wasnt the only thing, there was sand and yelling...

"GET OFFA ME YOU BRAT" he yelled back. He toke out his whip and swung it back.

"Hey!!" A familiar voice yelled. "Since when did you pick on kids?" the voiced yelled. Now I recognised it, It was Jous.

The man swung around and hit Jou on the shoulder with his whip causing Jou to doubled over with pain. "Serves you right for butting in" he said and stomped off. Jou got slowly got up.

"Are you alright?" I said walking over to him. Fresh blood was pouring out of his shoulder, Id never seen him with so many scars, they were all over his face, back and legs.

"Yeah, It couldve been worse, It could've hit my neck" he said putting on a smile.

"OMG!! Wahankh!! are you alright?" I heard. I swear it was Anzu running towards us but wearing a white cloth (which really wasnt very white anymore)

"Yeah I'm fine" he called back giving a short wave to her.

I quickly made up my mind that it wasn't Jou I was speaking to. His voice was all wrong and his hair was shorter, plus his name was Wahankh, not Jou. Same with the Anzu look-a-like except Anzu would be in school, and definatly NOT doing manual labour. Unless they had recently joined the drama club or this was some kind of freak prank (Which I doubt) I didnt want to amit it but there was no other explanation.

_I'd gone back in time..._

It wasnt fair that I was 15 minutes early for school but 5000 yrs??? This was just plain ridiculous.

Well if there were Anzu and Jou look-a-likes here, I wondered if I had one... Duh!! of cause I had, It was none other than...

"Yami" I hit myself on the head feeling really stupid.

"Who?" Wahankh said, turning in my dirrection. _I've really gotta stop this spacing out thing..._

"Sorry, just thinking outloud" I grinned hoping they'd accept the answer.

"Whos your friend?" The girl looked at Wahankh, then me. Her hair was long like she hardly had been bothered to cut it, It was tied back with a tube, proberly so she could work more efficiently. She looked quite good like that. I noted these facts down in my mind to tell her when I get back IF I get back...

"Dunno, he just fell from the sky" was the reply.

"Whats with the clothes? Oh sorry, I don't mean to be rude, My name is Ankh, whats yours?" She leaned towards me, I looked at her, I couldnt lie to her.

"Yugi" at least I knew her name now. I pulled of one of my trainers and tiped the sand out.

"As for my clothes...I dont think you'd belive me"

"Try me" Wahankh grinned, _Yep, he was a Jou alright, he had the whole attitude thing going._

"Long story" I sighed, the truth would be too much for me to explain _and they proberly wouldnt get it anyway_ but I didnt want to lie.

"Why dont you come to our house? We could offer you a little water, you look very hot" I looked at Wahankh, he was right but who wouldn't in this heat. Then my next thought hit me like a ton of bricks...

"YOU GUYS SHARE A HOUSE!?!"

Wahankh sighed, "shes my girlfriend and places to stay aren't easy to build. We also live with Hori, a friend, but we're luckly to even get a house the Hebrew slaves got nothing."

I looked back at him, "Wow, thats harsh, who did this to you guys" I said trying to hold back laughter. They were going to know about this when they got back, I can't wait!!

"The pharaoh" They replied in unison. I followed them to what could be considered a house, by the time we got there it was getting late, they offered me a place for to stay the night, I kindly accepted. I met Hori when I got there, as predicted he looked like one of my friends... Honda.

I layed in my bed thinking. _How could Yami be so creul?_

------------------------------------------------------

AnimeFly: Don't ask me how triping over a stone can make someone fall into a massive unseen hole, it just does for the benifit of this fic.

Yugi: Oh thats fair, All for the Fic... Why cant YOU fall into the hole??

AnimeFly: Because umm... ^_^;

Yugi: You go think about that while I go write the next chapter

AnimeFly: HEY!! you cant do that!!

Yugi: Can too

AnimeFly: Can NOT!!

Yugi: Can too

AnimeFly: Your more Evil than I thought

Yami: He learns from the best *Grins*

AnimeFly: *Sighs* Why me...

Yugi+Yami: Read and review!! ^_^ 


End file.
